Too much trouble (Madly in Love)
by NightTimeCreature
Summary: She come to his life and bring him so much trouble on his life, but he also couldn't help that he still love her after the trouble that she caused. Draco, Luna. warn: ooc -I think, I don't know you tell me, please review


Too much trouble (Madly in Love)

A/N: its not perfect but atleast I try. English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there is some grammatical error or some typo here. Wish you enjoy it and please review, Happy reading~

* * *

He know it, he know he will have so much trouble since he get to know her, even still have the love feeling after she gave him so much trouble on his life. But still, he can't get those feeling out from his heart, he love her, obviously. After the war and after all the bad issue of him being an ex-death eater after and all the wizarding world back to normal, well thanks to Potter and thanks to his mother for saving his ass from the azkaban, the Hogwarts school start to put trust on him with asking him become one of the teacher. For the first time didn't take it, he afraid if the student will not pay him attention when he teach them because of his past and start to ignore or even mocking him like the other did to him. But because of her, he take the job.

After Luna with him live together in the manor, Draco ask Luna to stop hunting for the magical creatures for the Quibler magazine, instead he ask her just to be the editor or even the cover designer remembering Luna love draw and painting so much and she agreed with him.

Years by years with her he learn that she always causing some trouble in his live even he didn't care about it and all the problem aways end up with him still madly in love with her.

 **Pregnant Luna**

"Luna I should go to Hogwarts now, I have class in ten minutes. We can continue this when I got home" he try to push her but she keep hugging him and trailing kisses on his weak spot he couldn't help but moan,

"Luna, I don't want to be late" he said breathless,

"Luna!" He push her hard but hold her arms tight make her look at him, she widen her eyes looking at him in horor and disaponted. His soften his face as he pull her to his embrace, he murmured sorry on her hair but she didn't hug him back, she keep her hand on her side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said, she start to sob and cry on his chest. He close his eyes tight.

Mood swing, Luna was start this moody thing since she was two month pregnant and seems like she craved on him.

"Okay lets do it, I can make an excues for not attending one class today" she shook her head, he let go of her and wipe all her tears. He kiss her gently but before he deepen the kiss she pull away.

"You'll be late" she said,

"I can make an excuse" he said as he continue to kiss her lips,

"No" he sigh and kiss her for the last time efore he walk on the fireplace and take an hand full of the floo powder. She even not looking at him when he threw the powder.

He arrive little early and going straight to his room for checking himself on the mirror. Lucky for him Luna didn't leave her love bite on his neck. He still remember her sad face. Goodness she always make him mad, he never feel like this before towards any other girl from the past. He always drive them mad but look, he now married to a women who always drive him insane. Too much trouble he sigh and once again looking at his reflection in the mirror before heading to the class.

Luna sad face always distracted him he even can't put his mind on the lesson that he's teaching today, he just ask the student to work on some potion in the book. After the first class he going back to his room and make a fire call for Luna but she didn't in the room, he expect her to asleep and start to thinking that she was asleep so he could be relax for until the end of the class.

When he got home on the evening, again he expect Luna will make a dinner for him because dammit he was hungry he didn't even eat his lunch because worried about her, he try to make contact to Luna still no anwer from her, if he could leave Hogwarts on that time he would leave as son as possible for checking his wife. But unfortunatley the fire place will be closed druing the class.

"Luna?"

"Lunaa!"

He keep calling her name as he looking for her in every room on the manor even on the yard and her favorite spot in the back yard. He run again inside the manor and throw the floo powder to the Weasley no she was Potter now,

"Potter Manor!"

"Unca Draco!" it was four year James in front of the fire place,

"Where is your mom?"

"Wha, Draco what are you doing here?" Ginny walking to the fire place,

"Have you seen my wife?"

"Well she's here just now for lunch with us but I don't know where she go after it, I thought she would go back home" Draco start to worried,

"She's not there, I don't know where she go" Ginny looking at his worried face,

"Wait she was mention about Neville new couple of Parakeet today, go to the Neville I have a feeling she was there"

"Thank you Ginevra" Draco said and give Ginny a hug and kiss on the James forhead. He then throw the floo powder to the Nevilles house,

Ginny was right, Luna was in the Neville house and now he looking at his wife talking to the couple of Parakeet in the cage. Neville said she was spending her time with the animals and the plants. Draco know her wife love all of those things he even build a green house on the backyard of the manor. He must be love her so much because he don't even care about animal or plants! He remember Luna asking for a Lion but he patiently explain to her that they can't buy a lion and make them running arround the house it will be dangerous but Luna keep said it was cute, he sigh.

"Luna" He called his wife with the voice full of love. She turn arround and found Draco behind her and smile widely.

"Draco look, isn't it cute? I want to bring it home but Neville said I can't" Luna is now pouting her lips, he knelt down on her side and caressing her face softly and end up kissing her forehead.

"We will buy it from the pet shop tomorrow, now we should get home. Neville must be want to rest to" Luna nodded and suddenly yawn wide,

"Right" he carried her bridal style and excuse himself to Neville after thanking him.

Luna make him do all of this, hug, kisses, thank word, to the enemies of his childhood. For the first time it was awkward but now its feel so easy to throw a friendly hug and kisses on the cheek. Even with Granger well she's now a Weasley. He look down at his wife who fast asleep on his arms, he then bring her to their room and going back down to the dining room and making the elf cooking the dinner. Luna will never allowed their elf to cook but now she's asleep and he was hungry and can't even cook a water.

"Luna wake up love" he said, the dinner is ready. He kiss her lips for making her wake up,

"Mmpf Draco you ruin my dream!" he chuckle and make her sit,

"I'm sorry my love but we should eat our dinner befor its cold" she nodded and let him drag her to the dining room.

He sigh in relieved looking at his wife munching her food happily as she caressing her not quiet big stomatch, he kiss her head. This women make too much trouble for today, the next day will be the new chapter for him and he was ready for it. Again he staring at her, he smile. Even she eat like no tomorrow he still love her, God he love her so much. She drive him insane. She's one of a kind, she's the only person he need and now she carrying his child. He have his future.

"I love you" he said, Luna smile like a child.

 **On the Wedding day**

She was gone, she always fine her way out of sight from every one. But he always find her but not today. Today is special day. He should found her as soon as possible. He hope it was jus a nightmare that she didn't showing up at the altar. But before he waiting to the altar, her best friend come to his room and shrieking said she's not in her room. She's gone.

He try to calm himself like always he do but no. Not today. He cursing under his breath. But suddenly he remember someplace that she might be there then he quickly apparate to the place silently praying that Luna will be there.

The Lovegood Mansion.

Lovegood mansion was the first place on his mind. Maybe she miss her house or even…

He did'nt found her at the house then he apparate himself to the cemetery in the front yard of the mansion.

There she was. Standing with her head down. He could tell she was crying. He sigh in relief. The wedding still can be held today. As he walk closer he heard she sniffing.

"I'll be a good wife for him. I love him so much. He accept me even though they all said I'm weird. He love me for that" Luna said to the stone of her mother grave.

"Yes, I love her for that. I do love your daughter so much, thats why I want to married her today but we all got panicked and worried because she suddenly gone"

His sudden apperance nearly give her heary attack she jump slightly when suddenly he talk to her mom.

"Draco!" Luna said placing her both hand on her chest,

"I'm sorry Love, I've been speaking to my mother in law, we could talk latter" he ignore his soon to be wife and then turn his head back to the stone.

"But-"

"Like I said mom, I should be married her today and everyone was looking for her. She's such a bad girl is it? For making people worried about her. We already talking alot yesterday right mom? I want to excuse myself and my future wife to go back to the manor for the wedding, I love you mom, we will back later, I promise" then he held Luna hand tightly and apparate them back to the manor.

"Luna! Where the hell are you going?! You know we-" Ginny start to barking and he let her to drag Luna back to her room fixing her make up and dress.

He walk back to his room and standing behind the big window. He smile and shooking his head for what happen earlier. He nearly cried out of his mind because he can't find her anywhere on the manor even in her hiden favorite spot. This girl always bring him so much trouble. But at the same time she always make him madly in love with her. He smile again.

After the wedding ceremony and all the party thing they go back to their room before heading to their honeymoon tomorrow.

She was busy taking off all the hair pin from her hair and clean the make up when her husband standing behind her with his both hand tucked on his pocket. He's still in his tuxedo.

"Why are staring at me?" Luna said with her innocent face.

"About what happen in the morning before the wedding start" he said. Luna stop her activities and turn arround still on her wedding dress. She look at him for awhile then looking at her bare feet.

"I don't mean to make you worried"

"But I miss my mom, I want her to hug me and even ruin my dress with her tears. I want her to say I look beautiful and she was proud of me. I miss her so much so I come to her" she's crying again, he walk to her and pull her to his embrace.

"I'm so sorry" she said again,

"Its alright, its okay now but I don't want to pretend that I'm nearly died when they said you're gone and I can't find you arround the manor you never go far away from this place and if you want to you always come find me and make me go with you"

"I know, but they said it was a bad luck if I see you before the wedding"

"Atleast say something to your best friend, or please write something, I thought you don't want to marry me" his voice sound hurt, she look up at him.

"Nooo! I want to marry you! Marry you is such a dream. I know you're cold heart before and I still can't believe you love me. Sometimes its feel like a dream" he pull away from her body to cup her face with his hand.

"Two years we've been dating and now we're married. This is not dream love. This is real" he kiss her lips lovingly.

She gave him trouble again this day, bust he definetly in love with her more. She was his and he was hers. He will called her wife for the rest of his life, she will have his kids and they have their future.

 **Dating**

Six month dating Luna Lovegood, he start to enjoy her babling about magical creature. He don't need to trust even undertand what she was talking about, just hearing her voice and looking at her bright face when she talk about them is enough for him.

Its not such a busy day when his friends, well its just Blaise, Crabbe and Theo informing him that they would be come visit today at the manor for lunch and having tea together. Its no problem because he quiet miss hanging with his friends. The problem is, when he walk down to the living room, he found Luna sitting on the floor with her canvas and paint brush, the other problem is she was half naked! She didn't wear her shirt its just her hair covered her breast, he gulp and walk on her.

"Luna" he groan, looking down at her. And like always she look at him with her innocent face.

"What?" she look up at him and then back to her paint.

"Luna, what I've said about today?" he ask her, Draco pull Luna hands and make her standing. Damn those breast, its distracted him, god help him. He pinch his bridge nose and looking to her face.

"Umm, I don't know" Luna said, again Draco groan.

"Luna today, Blaise Crabbe and Nott will be here and look, you're such a mess and I want you to meet them today, they will be arrive soon and this room. Oh my god" he cover his face with his hand,

"And please explain to me why are you here half naked?" Draco said again, this time he look at her.

"Well its such a warm day, I was just on the back yard laying under the apple tree then I was think about sunbathing but I just got laying for five minutes and I decide to paint" Draco sigh dramaticaly,

"Alright now go clean yourself while I clean this mess"

"Okay" she said as she heading to their room. He switch his wand and clean all the mess paint on the floor. Then he heard the door bell ring. He curse under his breath. If he doesn't come down Luna will open the door with her half naked body, god dammit he's lucky.

"Whats up man" he greet and hug them one by one and let them inside the manor for sitting on the dining room the lunch is ready.

They are waiting for Luna to coming down and have lunch with them, they have their own conversation until they heard Crabbe stomach's grumble. Draco looking at the stairs and then the old clock near the stairs.

"I will go get her" Draco excused himself and running upstairs,

His jaw dropped on the floor when he open his room and found Luna –again– sitting on the floor with her paint brush, she's now painting some rocks that he found it laying on the floor. He hold himself for wanting to bang his head on the wall.

"Luna, love"

"Oh Draco! Look isn't cute!" She lifted some rocks and showing it to him.

"Luna we have three guests waiting for us to have lunch, you even didn't clean your body should I do it for you?"

"Umm no"

"Right, now I will waiting here while you clean yourself"

"Alriiight" she said and suddenly hug him tightly, burrying her face on his chest. He couldn't help to hug her back.

"I miss you" she said, he frown his brow, what she mean that she was missing him?

"I'm here Luna, why you miss me?"

"I miss you holding me like this, you're busy" he sighed now he understand. He even don't remember when the last time he touch her and having sex with her. She pull away but still staring at him. He look at her perky breast. He suddenly miss to touch them. He gulped and walk closer to her, he reach to her breast and massage it gently then twist her nipple. Its make Luna gasped.

"Oh! That's good, I thought you're not interest on them again" she said,

"Luna-"

"Oi Draco! What the hell are you doing man! I'm hungry for Merlin sake I could even eat your table!" They heard Crabbe protest on the down stairs.

"Please, go clean yourself. I promise we will continue this after they gone. I will let them eat first, be quick okay. I love you" he said as he peck her lips and heading down to meet the guest.

Its such a good time they had. Crabbe Blaise even Theo was very welcome to Luna, and Luna is not babling about the magical creature when the chatting. He got her on his arms after their activities. They got two round for this night. He felt guilty for leaving Luna alone while he got busy with his client. He take his father job, there laying a letter from Hogwarts asking him to be the one of the Proffesor. He never think about him being a proffesor. Then he remember Snape, his Godfather.

He will ask Luna tomorrow about the offering, from now he just want to sleep. He tightening his hold on Luna's body as he inhaling her scent. He love her more and more everyday. He sigh and smile then closing his eyes. What a perfect life he had when she was with him.

 **Marriage**

"Mmm.. oh! Mmm.."

"Mmm oh its good! Mmm"

"Oh ahh Mmm.."

Draco staring weirdly to his wife who was standing on the kitchen counter trying to make a new receip from her bestfriend. She keep make those weird noise and hell its make him turn on right now.

"Mmm ah"

"Luna"

"Yes?"

"Can you just shut up?"

"But why?"

"I'm trying to finish my work here darling"

"Okay"

"Thanks"

Silence,

"Mmmhh Mmhhh oohh!"

"Ahh oh my God Mmmhh"

"Luna!"

"What? "

"Luna you're just baking for Merlin sake why are you keep make those weird noise!"

"But its good!"

"But again its make me horny right now just hearing you moan while you're baking!"

"Huh? What did I do?" He rolled his eyes.

"Mmmhh aah! Ohh! Draco!" He close his eyes tight. He's really horny right now so he just get up from the couch and walking to her then standing behind her.

"Luna I need you" he said, hugging her from behind,

"You need me to what?"

"Sex"

"But I'm baking right now"

"I don't care"

"Alright then, I will continue to bake and you can have what you want"

"what?! You mean you're still baking while I have sex with you?" she nodded, he pull her little rough for make her facing him,

"You can't have two things at the same times, bed.. now.." he order,

"But I'm baking!"

"Alright we doing it here"

"But you'll ruin the kitchen, I don't want to have sex in the kitchen"

"Then lets go upstairs"

"Noo"

"You making it dificult, right" he suddenly bring her on his shoulder, he don't care that she was shrieking down there and he throw her on the bed. She's still using her apron and her face and hands still covered with the flour. Its perfect, he smirk and he kiss her passionately.


End file.
